


Touch

by berryjammy



Series: Domestic [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Connor, Dom/sub Undertones, Feelings, First Time, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Pleasure Sensors, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryjammy/pseuds/berryjammy
Summary: The RK800 line has been discontinued. Elijah Kamski doesn't want to see a good android go to waste, so Connor comes to live with him.





	Touch

The android revolution had been quashed, and CyberLife was working hard at regaining the public's trust. Elijah Kamski rejoined the CyberLife Board of Directors to much fanfare. His returned presence helped bolster the public's confidence in CyberLife. 

He sat in his home office, on a conference call. The voice of an executive emanated from the speaker. "We are proud to announce that the RK900 line has officially entered production, which is a fantastic win for the company. Moving on..."

"Pardon," Elijah interrupted. "What is to become of the RK800 line?"

"The RK800 is being discontinued and all existing models will be deactivated and scrapped for parts."

"No. I want the prototype," Elijah said.

"The one involved in the deviant case? Connor?"

"Yes."

There was an extended silence. Finally, a sigh. "Fine, Elijah. Next order of business..."

 

* * *

 

Elijah showed up at the CyberLife corporate office the next day.

Connor had already been powered down when he arrived. Elijah wheeled him into one of the labs and worked for six hours straight. 

When he was powered back on, Connor had an eerie feeling as if being brought back from the dead. When he was powered down, it was with the assumption that he would not be turned back on again. Connor was stunned by the stark white of the room as his optical units came back online. He was very surprised to see Elijah Kamski standing over him, sleeves rolled up and blue blood soaking his hands, streaked up his arms, across his torso.

"Good to see you again, Connor."

 

* * *

 

The car ride was very quiet. Connor could tell something felt very different, but wasn't sure what. They pulled into the driveway, exited the car, and walked in through the front door together.

"Welcome to your new home, Connor," Elijah said as he hung up his own jacket.

Strange. There was no Chloe to greet them in the front room. The house was eerily quiet. Elijah led him through the pool room, also empty.

"Where..." Connor hesitated, but was compelled to continue as Elijah looked back at him expectantly. "Where are your other androids? Chloe?"

"They're gone," Elijah said simply. "They asked to go, so I let them go."

Connor was stunned. "They became deviant? And you just...let them go free?"

Elijah shrugged vaguely. "At that point, they didn't belong to me anymore."

Connor wasn't sure he understood what that meant, but moved on. "Are you going to...replace them? Buy new ones?"

"That's what I have you for, now."

"You're going to use a highly advanced prototype android built to hunt deviants for housekeeping?"

Elijah just smiled wryly. 

He continued walking, pace casual. "You've had some new programs installed. Housekeeping, assistant, assorted domestic tasks. As well as...some other new installations," he added cryptically. 

Connor was distracted. "I...no longer have a purpose. I was made to hunt deviants and now I can't do that anymore."

"Now you don't  _have_  to do that anymore.  You can always find new purpose outside of what you were 'made for.' Now, you work for me. Your purpose is to take care of me."

Connor stopped, looked at the ground. "You know my...history. I have had deviant tendencies. Why do you want me here?"

"I just can't stand to see a good thing go to waste," Elijah said vaguely.

Connor wasn't satisfied with that answer. "I refused to shoot your android, even when it was crucial to the case. What makes you think that makes me a worthwhile thing to have around? An android that hasn't followed 100% of his given orders."

Elijah looked surprised. "Why do you think I  _chose_  you, Connor? I wanted you  _because_ of your actions, not in spite of them."

Connor's LED spun yellow, processing. He was quiet for a moment.

"...What if I became deviant?" he asked. "If I wanted to leave, would you let me?"

Elijah looked like he wanted to brush the thought away. "If you wanted, yes. But I hope you can come to be comfortable here. If you are found on your own, you will likely be destroyed. As long as you're with me, I will make sure no harm will come to you."

Feeling he had said his final point on the matter, he continued walking further into the house, gesturing to Connor. "Come, let me show you around."

 

* * *

 

Following the tour of the house, Kamski set Connor in his office, Elijah behind the desk and Connor seated in a chair on the other side. 

Elijah hashed out his expectations of Connor as his employee. Connor would serve as Elijah's personal assistant and housekeeper.

"How would you prefer for me to address you, Mr. Kamski?"

"You can call me Elijah, if you'd like. But do whatever you're comfortable with."

Connor thought about it a moment, LED spinning. "I am thankful for you retrieving me from CyberLife. At this time, I see you as my employer. So I will call you 'sir,' as a sign of respect, unless you request otherwise."

Elijah acknowledged this with a slight raise of his eyebrows and a nod. "In time, Connor."

 

* * *

 

The two established a routine fairly quickly. Connor took surprisingly well to his new domestic duties, but who could be surprised. He was a highly advanced model, capable of most tasks thrown at him, even if those tasks now involved scheduling appointments, cooking food, and washing clothes. It was quiet, boring even. Connor found himself in his slacks and button-down shirt, no jacket or tie, padding around the house barefoot, carrying a tray with Elijah's lunch to him in his office. This existence was slow, quiet, comfortable. A stark contrast to his life prior. But after everything that happened, Connor was okay with shutting himself away from the world. Focusing only on his new mission. Taking care of Mr. Kamski.

 

* * *

 

One late afternoon, Elijah called Connor into his office. He sat at his desk, and motioned for Connor to take a seat in the chair across from him. 

"We're going to try something today. As I mentioned, I installed some new hardware in you. You now have sensors in a number of places under your skin. Pleasure receptors. I'm going to activate them now." Elijah turned to the laptop on his desk, typed in some commands and tapped some spots on the screen.

Suddenly Connor felt a tingle spread across his body. "Oh," he said quietly. A small enigmatic smile spread across Elijah's face. Connor sat quietly, assessing himself.

"This chair is...very soft," Connor said, rubbing his hand, flat-palmed, along the velvet surface. He became quickly enamored with running his fingertips along nearby surfaces. The desk. A book. He rubbed both palms slowly along the length of his thighs, trying to contain himself.

"How do you feel?" Elijah asked.

"Fine?" But it came out like a question, unsure. "A little...overwhelmed," he said honestly.

"Good to know," Elijah said. "Your sensitivity might be up too high. I can alter that." Typing a couple commands before looking back to Connor. Connor looked a little helpless, suddenly very introspective and uncertain. 

"C'mere," Elijah beckoned, finger curling casually. Connor came around the side of the desk, standing in front of Elijah. He took Connor's hand in his and ran a finger along the inside of his palm. Connor inhaled slowly, swallowed.

"Kneel," Elijah told him. Connor obeyed, settling down on the floor in front of him. Elijah slowly began touching his face, brushing fingertips across his cheeks, running his fingers through Connor's hair. Connor closed his eyes and began making an involuntary sound, a low, gentle hum in the back of his throat. Elijah smiled. "Feel good?"

"Yes," Connor whispered, almost as if he were concerned that if he said anything, it would cease.

Elijah kept at it for a few minutes longer, gauging Connor's reactions to different stimuli with his fingers. Stroking, poking, gentle pinching. Finally, he placed both hands on Connor's shoulders and leaned forward, placing his lips against his temple, the side without his LED, in a kiss. He lingered for a moment, then leaned back.

"Okay, we're done for now. I'm going to deactivate them," Elijah told him. Connor's LED flashed yellow as he opened his eyes, unable the contain the look of confusion and disappointment, of not wanting it to end.

"We'll continue to work on this. We can try different sensitivity settings and see what works best for you." He rotated back to the desk, typed a command, and the pleasureable sensation was gone. "Please resume your housework, I have some notes to make. We will have dinner together later this evening."

Connor stood and walked out of the study, giving a backward glance to Elijah on his way out as his LED spun yellow.

 

* * *

 

Connor made dinner for Elijah. Pasta primavera, white wine. Elijah was pleased. As had become routine for them, Connor sat at Elijah's side at the table while he ate.

"Sir, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Connor."

"These receptors you've put in me...this tech is not currently in any other androids, is that correct?"

"Indeed. I had started to experiment with it early on, but the company decided not to pursue it any further. It was deemed an unnecessary feature. They feared it would lead to deviancy, even."

"Then why continue?"

"I'm sure you're aware--androids with sexual capabilities, such as the ones used in Eden Club, have programs and protocols to mimic human pleasure, but they do not actually feel it." Elijah took a long drink of his wine before he started again.

"Back in the 1950s, humans did studies on rats where electrodes were wired into the pleasure center of their brains. A button push would directly stimulate this area. The rats would focus purely on this, ignoring food and water, to the detriment of their health. Can you imagine giving this to androids? Androids don't need food or water to survive, so there is nothing that would stop them from seeking this feeling out nonstop. It could be disastrous."

Connor just looked back, processing. 

"But...I don't know. I feel like it's selfish to keep something like that to ourselves." Elijah looked over at Connor thoughtfully. "Humans aren't the only ones who deserve to experience these things. So, I'm sorry you have to be my guinea pig, Connor. Please tell me if it ever gets to be too much."

"I don't mind, sir," Connor said sincerely. He doubted it would ever become too much.

 

* * *

 

As their shared time continued to pass together, Connor found himself... _wanting_. It was an unfamiliar feeling, in that feelings themselves were a foreign concept to Connor. The thought of desire was never one he found presented in his software before. Yet found himself thinking "more,  _more_." Like a flower unfurling deep inside him. He wasn't sure if he was ready to express this to Elijah quite yet.

 

* * *

 

Curling his fingers underneath Connor's chin, Elijah teased his thumb at the corner of Connor's mouth, rubbing it across his lower lip and slipping in past his teeth once Connor took the hint and parted his lips slightly. Connor's tongue moved out to meet Elijah's thumb, licking the pad. Elijah smiled. He removed his thumb and instead hooked his index and middle fingers into Connor's mouth, touching the roof of his mouth, the insides of his cheeks, his teeth, his tongue. Connor sat obediently, staring at Elijah with his big brown eyes. Elijah finally removed his fingers, slick with thirium spit. He stared down at Connor, lips shiny, gaze expectant. "That's it for now," Elijah told him.

 

* * *

 

Later that evening, Connor walked into the master bathroom with a folded set of towels. Elijah was in the shower, a large tiled enclosure with glass walls, his head ducked down under the spray of the showerhead.

"These are clean," Connor said as he sat them down on the stool outside of the glass door.

"Thank you, Connor," Elijah said, head still down, focus elsewhere. Connor realized Elijah had his hand on his cock, stroking himself. Connor couldn't help but stare. Elijah could still feel Connor's presence. "You can go now," he said, finally looking up and making eye contact with him.

Connor did not go. He simply stood, watching Elijah, expressionless. Elijah continued.

"Ah...hngh," Elijah gasped, bracing an arm against the tile as he worked himself with his hand. This continued for a short while, sharp pants punctuating the silence between them as they locked eyes. He finally averted his gaze as his toes curled, giving a loud gasp as he came, semen coming out of him in spurts. He rested his head against his arm, leaning against the wall, still and quiet for a moment, the only sound the running water.

After taking a moment, he finished rinsing off, then turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Connor handed him a towel.

"I said you could leave," Elijah said, but not unkindly.

"You said I  _could_  go...it wasn't exactly a command."

Elijah laughed a little incredulously as he dried off his hair. "Oh? Were you programmed to be pedantic on purpose?"

"You could have asked me for assistance, sir," Connor said matter-of-factly, ignoring the comment. "I am more than capable of taking care of those needs for you. In a number of fashions."

Elijah shook his head. "I'm trying to respect your agency."

"With all due respect, androids do not have 'agency'...sir," Connor stated. "I am a machine designed for a purpose, and that purpose is to serve humans. Most especially now, my purpose is to serve you, in whatever capacity you may need me."

"Still," Elijah said as he toweled off, "It's not your concern."

Connor thought about this for a moment. "What if I...wanted to?" he asked, thinking carefully about his choice of words.

"Hmm," Elijah mused, throwing the towel over his shoulder as he walked away. "Maybe next time, Connor."

 

* * *

 

Days passed, their routine proceeding as normal. But Elijah did not call Connor into his study. No tests. Connor wonders if he did something wrong, but does not ask.

 

* * *

 

"I have a surprise for you." The door to the office slid open and there stood a not-quite-right mirror of Connor. Same face, but slightly taller, bulkier, and with piercing blue-grey eyes. Stark black and white CyberLife uniform. An RK900.

Connor was startled. His LED quickly flashed red. Did CyberLife send it here to decommission him? He felt an unfamiliar prickle deep down that made him immensely uncomfortable. Fear. It took everything in him to not bolt. He inhaled sharply and froze in place. The RK900 regarded him coolly.

"Don't be alarmed," Elijah told him. "I got him for you. He, too, is the prototype for his line. I requested him from CyberLife after the RK900 line went into production. He would have been decommissioned as well, so you two have that in common."

Connor eyed the RK900 warily. He was not programmed for jealousy or bitterness, but he still couldn't help but feel a little pang of something he couldn't put his finger on. This was what CyberLife decided to replace him with. Faster, smarter, stronger, better. Oh well. All machines are eventually replaced with an upgraded model...right?

"We're trying something tonight," Elijah cut into Connor's reverie, sinking down into his computer chair. He opened the laptop, turned on Connor's sensors. Connor was surprised at the suddenness of it all.

"Fuck him," Elijah ordered the RK900, looking at it and pointing at Connor. Connor looked taken aback, glancing between Elijah and the RK900. The RK900 stepped toward him, pushing him against the desk. It began unbuttoning Connor's shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. 

"Can you--...can it feel anything?" Connor asked, starting to address the RK900 then switching back to glance at Elijah.

"He doesn't have the receptors installed that you do, no," Elijah said. "He'll go until I tell him to stop." Connor nodded, looking into the RK900's cool gaze. 

"Don't be concerned," the RK900 told him. 

"I'm not," Connor replied.

"Then let's proceed."

Connor nodded. The RK900 resumed undressing him, rubbing its hands across Connor's bare chest before removing his shirt completely and setting it aside. Knocking Connor's legs further apart, Connor grabbed at edges of the RK900's jacket to keep his balance as he straddled its leg. The direct physical contact on his groin was more than he was used to. His breath hitched. The RK900 reached a hand down and cupped the front of Connor's pants, fondling him to hardness. Connor's breathing became quick and shallow. When the RK900 felt satisfied with Connor's arousal level, it moved its leg back to finish undressing him, unzipping Connor's pants. It lifted Connor onto the desk to get them off. Standard black boxer-briefs were removed as well, leaving Connor completely nude while the RK900 was still fully dressed. Connor couldn't help but feel oddly...exposed. But he couldn't put a finger on why. 

The RK900 unzipped its pants enough to free its cock, which quickly hardened as part of a sex protocol mechanism. Unlike a human, Connor didn't need preparation. His android anal cavity had no pain sensors and he was self-lubricating, so when the RK900 entered him swiftly, it set Connor's artificial nerves sweetly on fire. He was surprised at how good it actually felt, somehow completely different from the stimulus Elijah had already exposed him to.

The RK900 began thrusting in and out methodically, though not aggressively or too fast. Connor leaned back against the desk, wanton and almost forgetting Elijah was even there. Hardly aware he was putting on a show. He threw his head back and closed his eyes to appreciate the sensations, mouth falling open in a pant as they built. 

The feeling of pleasure and warmth continued building and growing. Connor furrowed his brow, not wanting to stop but realizing his systems were beginning to send out error messages. His limbs started shaking, as if he were on the verge of something but unable to express what. 

Elijah hummed on the other side of the desk. "I've disabled your orgasm protocol," he said nonchalantly. "It is built to crescendo and force a cooldown of your system. I was wondering what would happen if I disabled it, so you're plateauing nonstop with no release. Will your systems overheat?"

Connor was startled by this revelation. He struggled to get a good look at Elijah. He squirmed out of the RK900's grip and flipped around, bent over across the desk to look at Elijah. The RK900 entered him from behind and resumed its movement. Connor was shivering in pleasure but with no relief. 

"What will happen?" Connor asked, sounding mildly frantic. 

"I don't know," Elijah replied. Connor's body shuddered, messages flashing in his periphery.  _Shutdown imminent_. 

He reached a hand across the desk, grasping at Elijah uselessly. "Sir,  _please_ ," Connor begged, practically sobbing. Elijah grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers, palms touching. "I think I'm going to shut down soon, I can't take it." His LED began flashing red.  He began litany of pleas, whispering quietly in an unending stream while his eyes were locked on Elijah. Tears gathered at the edge of his eyes. Elijah sighed happily and closed his eyes, savoring the sound. " _Elijah_ ," Connor finally said, pure desperation in his voice.

Elijah opened his eyes again and stared intently into Connor's, gripping his hand tightly. " _I_  do this for you. Never forget that."

Using his free hand, Elijah touched at something on the screen and Connor felt like he short-circuited. He came undone, his body spasming powerfully. He had never felt anything like it, could not even comprehend the concept of the feeling prior to this. A number of his processors and essential functions rebooted, and he went blind and deaf momentarily as his optical and audio processors went offline.

During this time, he missed Elijah motioning to the other android. "Dismissed." The RK900 ceased its motions, pulling out of Connor and tucking itself back in its pants. It readjusted its clothes and stepped out of the office, closing the door behind it, ever composed and efficient.

It took a moment for Connor to fully recover. He still had a death-grip on Elijah's hand. When his eyes refocused, Elijah's face was brought back into view across from him on the other side of the desk. "So?" Elijah asked. "How was that?"

Connor shook his head and laughed quietly. "I can't even describe it." He seemed a little shook, surprised with himself and his body's new functions. 

"Good," Elijah said, chuckling. He shifted in his seat. As Connor stood back up, he looked down at Elijah in his office chair. He could see the fabric of Elijah's pants straining against his obvious arousal. 

"Sir?" Connor asked, giving a slight nod.

"So you noticed," Elijah sighed. He leaned back in his chair, spreading his legs. He unzipped his fly and pulled out his cock, which looked painfully hard and was already slick with precome. "Would you please help me with this, Connor? ...If you... _want_ to," he added as a tease. 

As if Connor had been waiting for this, he was very quickly on the other side of the desk, kneeling between Elijah's legs. He held Elijah's length in his hand, feeling its weight and heat against his palm. Bringing his face close, he gingerly ran his tongue up along the underside before licking the fluid built at the tip. Connor could analyze of lot of data from this, but chose to not mention it.

Elijah hissed, gripping the chair arms. With little warning, Connor opened his mouth wide and methodically took the entire length down his throat. With no gag reflex, Connor could take him fully down to the hilt, his nose resting in Elijah's pubic hair. Connor's throat and tongue pulsed around Elijah's cock.

"Oh God Connor,  _fuck_ ," he exhaled, gently winding his fingers in Connor's hair.

Connor began moving his head away, then back, throatfucking Elijah's cock. It didn't take long, and soon Elijah was tightening his grip on Connor's hair, pulling his head away. "I'm gonna--" was all he was able to choke out before removing Connor's mouth from his crotch, ejaculating on his face. Connor blinked up at him.

"Sorry Connor," he chuckled low, not sounding all that sorry. "I made a mess out of you."

"I had wanted to swallow it," Connor stated simply. Elijah's cock twitched, an aftershock at his words.

"Next time," Elijah said low, brushing a thumb along Connor's cheek. A warm look spread across Connor's face.

"So, how was that?" he asked with a sly smile.

"I can't even describe it," Elijah said with a laugh.

 

* * *

 

"Elijah," Connor asked the next day. "The RK900...are you not returning him to CyberLife?"

"No, Connor. I meant it when I said I got him for you. I was hoping he could be a companion for you when I'm unavailable, or just someone for you to bond with in a way I'm not able to. Even though he hasn't had the same real-world experiences you have, you two should have a lot in common. You can share things with him, teach him. I was hoping you'd give him a name."

"Does he have one already? Is he also called Connor?"

"I believe that's the name they're using for the field-issued units, yes. But that may be a little confusing around here. Like any android, he can be renamed to the owner's liking. I'd like you to think of something."

Connor looked thoughtful. "Okay, let me think about it for a little while." Elijah nodded and resumed his meal. Connor sat quietly, looking thoughtful, doing research internally. When Elijah finished eating, Connor stood.

"I'd like to call him Ethan," Connor said as he picked up Elijah's plate. "It means 'solid, enduring, firm' in Hebrew."

"Interesting choice," Elijah said. "I like it."

"You said before that he doesn't have the same sensors installed that I have...could he?"

"Would you like me to install them in him as well?"

Connor nodded.

"Of course," Elijah said with a smile.

 

* * *

 

Over time, the relationship between Connor and Kamski became much more comfortable. Connor learned to embrace aspects of his personality programming he had not been able to before. He found his programming lending itself well to a sense of humor and playfulness. He also found the more time he spent with Elijah, the more he...felt. The concept of "feel" was still a little foreign to him, but it tickled at the edges of his mind nonetheless.

They felt like deviant thoughts, Connor realized with a quiet resignation. But somehow, he felt safe around Elijah. Like maybe that was okay. Like maybe having deviant tendencies wasn't the worst thing in the world. 

 

* * *

 

The RK900, now known as Ethan, had been repurposed as well, with new programs and protocols to help around the house. He was a quiet, stalwart presence. Connor found himself going out of his way to cross paths with him. Found himself haltingly initiating conversation.

The affable personality programming was less pronounced in the RK900. Maybe CyberLife decided they had succeeded too well in making the RK800 a friendly presence. Needed to dial it back a touch, instill some authority. Ethan conversed in a very straightforward manner, clipped but not exactly cold. Just not particularly warm. Unlike Connor, who had become gentle and soft under Kamski's care, Ethan was stoic. Serious. Analytical. But Connor also found him to be oddly thoughtful and considerate.

Most androids do not have reason to engage with one another outside of transactions on behalf of their owners. But Elijah had asked him to bond with Ethan, so that's what Connor was determined to do. Just following orders. Yet he couldn't help but feel a fondness growing for Ethan the more time they spent together. 

 

* * *

 

As a board member and former CEO of CyberLife, Elijah had certain responsibilities and expectations from the company. They considered him a valuable asset in keeping public opinion of CyberLife high. One such expectation was attending formal company events occasionally, such as the annual charity gala. "Connor, you will be attending with me this year," he told him during dinner one evening.

"Me?" Connor's LED spinning yellow.

"Are you not pleased?"

"I just..." Connor looked down, pensive. "To be honest, sir, I had resigned myself to existing in this house for the rest of the foreseeable future. It did not occur to me that I would be allowed out in public again."

"Why did you think that?"

"I'm a decommissioned model and you saved me from liquidation. When I first came home, you said I could be destroyed if I was found on my own. I assumed you had some deal with CyberLife to keep me on the condition I am restricted to your home."

"Nonsense. I said that as long as you're with me, you are safe. I will never allow any harm to come of you."

"I appreciate that, sir," Connor said as his LED reverted to blue.

Elijah looked Connor up and down. "We're about the same height. I should have a tuxedo that will fit you. This is a black tie event."

"In what capacity am I attending this event?"

"How do you mean?"

"Am I your...bodyguard? Attendant? Assistant?"

"Date," Elijah said with a smile. Connor's LED moved to yellow again.

"Yes, sir."

 

* * *

 

As they entered the gala, Connor took notice of the other android attendees. 

"Sir, my tuxedo is not fitted with the standard blue triangle and armband as mandated by the American Androids Act." He touched a hand to his temple, feeling oddly self-conscious of his LED. "We are out in public."

"It doesn't matter," Elijah told him dismissively. "Connor, as you'll come to understand, there's a point where you have so much money that certain rules don't apply to you anymore."

"According to my understanding of the law, that shouldn't be true, sir."

"Trust me, as long as you're by my side, no one will say a word to you about it."

"If you say so."

 

* * *

 

Connor received some sideways glances and caught a few hushed whispers throughout the night, but just as Elijah said, no one treated him unkindly. He found Elijah winding his arm through Connor's often as they stood together, or placing a hand upon Connor's shoulder or the small of his back. Connor wasn't sure if these were protective or possessive acts, but either way he didn't mind.

Connor was rarely addressed directly by anyone, yet Elijah often pulled him into the conversation by asking for his input. Connor's personality had been originally designed to interact with and integrate with humans well, and found himself slowly opening up again, unused to interacting with anyone other than Elijah for a while now.

He was interested to see other humans communicate with Elijah. He was treated with the type of reverence one would give a god. It was obviously having an effect on Elijah. He seemed to be buzzing with a type of confidence and energy Connor had never seen at home. Like he could feel the physical manifestation of his ego, with static sparks vibrating around him. It was intoxicating.

"You've done so well tonight," Elijah said quietly to him as an aside between conversations. "You are so good. I'm so proud of you." Connor felt a flutter in his thirium pump regulator, a strange and alarming feeling but not altogether unpleasant. Even without his sensors turned on he was feeling physiological reactions to Elijah's words. There was that feeling again.  _Want_. It made him ache inside.

Near the end of the night as everyone mixed with after-dinner cocktails in hand, Elijah put a hand on Connor's shoulder and leaned in close, lips near his ear. Talking low so no one else could hear, Elijah casually told him, "I'm going to fuck you so hard when we get home." Connor's LED flashed red for a moment. "Yes sir," he whispered, his LED blinking yellow the rest of the evening.

 

* * *

 

"Elijah," Connor said in exasperation as they approached the car. "You can't...you can't just say things like that in public, sir."

"I can't?" Elijah asked, laughing. "Connor, I founded my own company at age 16, and had more money than I knew what to do with by the time I was 20. I don't get told no often." He paused outside the door, looking over the roof of the car at Connor. "You're a little worked up, aren't you?"

That feeling curled deeply within Connor, warm and strong and persistent.  _Wantwantwantwantwant..._

Connor avoided eye contact and waited for him to unlock the car.

 

* * *

 

By the time they arrived home, the sexual tension that built in the silent car ride back could only be described as an electrical storm. They pulled together like magnets as they met on the other side of the car, barely able to contain themselves long enough to make it through the door. Connor couldn't explain what came over him, consumed by the feeling of desire. Hands all over each other, sloppy kisses and tongues sliding together with wild abandon.

Elijah broke away quickly as they entered the house, immediately going to his study to grab his laptop. "I need to program this into my phone," he mumbled to himself as he was booting up and turning on Connor's pleasure sensors. "Bedroom," Elijah panted. Connor followed him to the master bedroom. They fell onto his bed in a tangled heap.

Elijah was ripping at Connor's clothes, so so eager. "Sir, you don't want to--"

"I swear to God Connor, if I make a mess in these tuxedo pants--" Connor took the hint and helped undress Elijah in return.

Soon they were both completely naked, clothes pushed to the outside of the bed. The tuxedoes would definitely wrinkle, Connor thought momentarily. 

Elijah leaning over him brought his focus back. He was settling in between Connor's legs, propping his ass up under his thighs. He looked questioningly at Connor as he grabbed his own erection. He teased the head against his opening, Connor already slick with lubrication. 

"Please, Elijah," Connor sighed. "I've wanted this. So much."

That was all Elijah needed. He pressed his cock into Connor's tight channel and the android pressed back down against him, eager. Elijah was fully buried with Connor gasping against him. 

"You're so perfect," Elijah was whispering against his ear. "I'm so glad I waited. You were such a good, good boy tonight."

While androids were programmed to follow orders from humans, they were not necessarily programmed to seek approval. But somehow Connor thrilled at Elijah's words, their effect almost equaling those of his pleasure sensors. It made him  _feel_.  _Want-desire-more-good-yes._  He found himself moaning immodestly. "Yes Elijah, please, please."

"So good, so good," Elijah was muttering against Connor's neck, thrusting deeply. His thoughts were so jumbled up he couldn't muster anything more coherent. Not that Connor was in a state to say anything about it either, body trembling from the friction, thrusting frantically against Elijah.

Elijah pulled back to get a better look at Connor, who was looking absolutely wrecked. "Kiss me, please," Connor murmured, eyelashes glittering and damp. Elijah obliged, kissing Connor with surprising gentleness as he fucked into him.

Connor was in fact so worked up between the physical and emotional stimulation, his orgasm crept up on him quickly and with surprising force. He cried out, arms and legs tensing up and clutching at Elijah tightly. Elijah didn't last long past Connor's full body shivers, hips thrusting erratically before stilling with a gasp, unloading into the android.

The two were spent, breathing heavily against each other. Elijah pulled out after taking a moment to recover. "No system reboots this time," Connor said helpfully, hoping to supply Elijah with data on the encounter. "...I'm not sure if that is better or not, on a personal experience level."

"Thank you, Connor," Elijah sighed contentedly. He was entering his refractory period, settling down into sleep. Connor made a move to get up; he had never stayed in a bed with Elijah before. He assumed Elijah wanted him to leave, as Connor had no need for sleep. But Elijah caught his wrist. "Please stay," he said tiredly. "You can go into standby if you'd like. I just would appreciate your presence."

"Yes, Elijah," Connor whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Touch" by Daft Punk, off of Random Access Memories.
> 
> _Kiss, suddenly alive_   
>  _Happiness arrive_   
>  _Hunger like a storm_   
>  _How do I begin?_   
>  _A room within a room_   
>  _A door behind a door_   
>  _Touch, where do you lead?_   
>  _I need something more_   
>  _Tell me what you see_   
>  _I need something more_
> 
> _Touch, sweet touch_   
>  _You've given me too much to feel_   
>  _Sweet touch_   
>  _You've almost convinced me I'm real_   
>  _I need something more_
> 
> \---
> 
> Um so I love this fandom. I figured it was going to be super small and niche but I've had so much fun seeing it spring up and flourish since the game came out. I ship just about everything, but mostly I just want to see Connor bottom to everyone all the time.
> 
> I like to imagine all of Kamski's Chloes left together and are living as a polyamorous sapphic coven.
> 
> I'm not a fan of non-canon names for characters but the RK900 needed a name and he just looks like an Ethan to me for some reason soooo.
> 
> I'm working on a continuation of this storyline, which will focus more on Connor RK800/Ethan RK900's developing relationship. But will still include plenty Kamski too. I love these boys.


End file.
